After Love
by denayaira
Summary: Mengapa Naruto penuh misteri? Ia berada begitu dekat tapi terasa begitu jauh. Apa yang sebenarnya ia sembunyikan? Mengapa ia tak mau membaginya kepada Sasuke? Dan saat Sasuke tahu kenyataan yang tengah Naruto simpan, mampukah ia mempertahankan hubungan mereka? ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Song-fic, two-shots, completed. Sebuah fanfic yang ditulis untuk Nazuki Kyouru dan NanashiNeko. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:  
**_Fanfic yang di-request sama Nazuki Kyouru dan NanashiNeko. Terinspirasi dari lagu Korea, After Love-nya FT Island… Kayaknya Megu kena virus boyband Korea nih…*ngelirik folder video SuJu & FT Island yang dikopikan minggu lalu…*  
Ng… Jadi dibikin Song fic deh… Padahal Song fic itu dilarang ya?? =___= " Gomen…!!!

O, ya, mau nambah catatan nih…  
Untuk 'Seseorang' yang sudah mereview Orange and Blue, biarpun nggak tahu siapa anda, saya yakin 'Anda' membaca fic ini. Berhubung saya akan menggunakan istilah 'teme' dan 'dobe' lagi, Megu hanya mau meluruskan. Teme artinya bukan bastard, 'teme' itu adalah bahasa kasar dari 'kau'. Sedangkan Dobe? Dobe bahkan bukan bahasa Jepang. Kata aslinya adalah 'dope'. Tapi, coba bayangkan kalau Megu menulis kata 'dope', dijamin bakal ada yang review: "Megu salah ketik ya?" So, apa salahnya sedikit membodohi diri dengan menggunakan Teme-Dobe dalam konteks yang tak benar? Karena kalau semua fanfic yang pernah menggunakan Teme-Dobe mau buat sa'benar-benarnya, kita semua bakal salah. Dan untuk menambah kebahagiaan anda, Megu memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan Orange and Blue. Situasi di rumah memang tidak terlalu 'killer', tapi juga bukan situasi menyenangkan bagi Megu dan Hide untuk terus bermain-main di RP. Jadi…

Akihito: Kok jadi emo gitu sih?

Megu: Higs, higs, huwaaaang!!!! TToTT *berlari memeluk Akihito* *ditepok-tepok kepalanya sama Akihito* -dilempar pembaca karena mulai gila-

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Naruto, Naruto and all of the Characters is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.  
I do not own 'After Love' lyrics either. 'After Love' is belongs to FT Island. Dipinjam duluuuu! =D

* * *

**After Love**

_-Chapter 1-_

_

* * *

_

_**I though you were my love, and**_

_**I though you were my everything…**_

_**I believe that you would be my last love.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Aku ingin kau berada di sisiku," kataku.

Kutatap kedua mata birunya yang melebar dalam kebingungan. Sungguh, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Berbicara jujur padanya tentang masalah ini tidak sama dengan berpidato di depan seluruh siswa pada hari kelulusan. Kalau bisa memilih, aku akan lebih memilih berpidato selama beberapa jam di depan ribuan siswa ketimbang mengatakan beberapa kalimat ini padanya. Tapi… aku juga paham, kalau aku diam saja, hubungan kami tak akan kemana-mana. Dia yang bodoh dan polos itu tak akan pernah menyadari perasaanku. Dan mungkin aku tak akan pernah mampu memilikinya… Jadi, setelah diam-diam menelan ludah dalam ketegangan, aku pun melanjutkan…  
"Aku ingin kau terus berada di sisiku, lebih dari seorang teman, Naruto."

Ia hampir membuka mulutnya, aku tahu persis apa yang akan ia katakan. Karenanya, sebelum satu suku katapun terucap dari bibirnya, kusentuhkan jemariku di bibirnya. Menahannya untuk bersuara.

"Juga bukan sebagai sahabat," kataku, membalas kata-katanya yang tak terucap.

Kali ini, mata biru langitnya yang jernih dan indah itu melebar lagi. Bukan karena kebingungan, tapi karena keterkejutan. Itu berarti, kini ia paham apa yang kumaksudkan. Jantungku rasanya berdetak lebih pelan. Aku tidak ingin ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu… kata-kata penolakan yang selalu membuatku menghindar untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku takut, sungguh takut, ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Sasuke…" kudengar namaku terucap di bibir manisnya. Kini tak ada lagi rasa kejut yang terpancar dari matanya… melainkan sebuah sinar bahagia. Kedua bibir berwarna merah muda itupun membentuk sebuah senyum. Senyum terindah yang pernah kulihat darinya.

"Aku juga," katanya lembut, "aku juga, Teme!"

Sayang sekali aku tak mampu melihat senyum indah itu lebih lama. Ia keburu menghempaskan dirinya ke arahku dan memelukku erat. Sejenak, aku terpaku. Tapi tidak kubiarkan kebodohan menguasai tubuhku. Akupun melingkarkan lenganku ke punggungnya, balas mendekapnya dengan erat. Kurasakan jantungku berdebar lebih cepat, dan tanpa melihatpun aku tahu ada rona merah yang terukir di wajahku… lengkap dengan sebuah senyum tulus.

Tak kusangka, sungguh tak pernah kusangka, orang yang paling kucintai di dunia juga berpikir begitu tentang aku. Sungguh, dia adalah segalanya bagiku. Meski aku tak pernah mengatakannya, orang yang telah menjadi rivalku selama bertahun-tahun ini adalah segalanya bagiku. Cinta pertamaku, dan mungkin cinta terakhirku…

* * *

_**I smiled only for you…**_

_**I lived only for you…**_

_**I thought that was happiness…**_

_**I believe in your love.**_

* * *

"Sas-" ia tak mampu menghabiskan kata-katanya.

Dekapanku keburu membuatnya lemas. Bibirku terus bergerak di lehernya. Nafasnya berubah menjadi desahan-desahan pendek yang membuat akalku semakin hilang. Tapi Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari kedua tanganku. Ia mendorongku tapi aku tak bergeming, hanya peganganku saja yang terlepas darinya. Akhirnya ia sendiri malah terjatuh di atas tempat tidur kami yang berbungkuskan bedcover berwarna cokelat muda. Ia lalu menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Kemeja berwarna oranye miliknya masih berantakan karena ulahku. Kupikir ia telah pasrah, tapi kata-kata itu keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

"Jangan sekarang, Sasuke…" katanya, lengkap dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah. Masih dalam posisi itu, dalam posisi dimana aku tak dapat melihat dua mata birunya yang indah… kedua mata yang membuatku gila, dan seharusnya tengah diselimuti kabut nafsu itu, ia berkata lagi… "belum saatnya. Aku belum siap."

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang dan mendudukkan diriku di sisi ranjang. Aku hanya bisa membalas pendek,  
"Hn."

Toh dengan itu ia pasti sudah paham betapa besar rasa kecewaku sekarang.

Aku melonggarkan dasi biru tuaku tanpa menatap wajahnya. Hanya menatap pada karpet merah tua yang ada di sisi ranjang ini, tempatku meletakkan telapak kakiku sekarang. Aku sadar benar, aku tak mungkin memaksanya. Aku terlalu menyayanginya untuk bisa memaksakan kehendakku sekarang dan melukainya habis-habisan. Tidak. Aku tak pernah ingin ia terluka. Tapi aku juga kecewa… aku sungguh kecewa, karena selama hubungan kami sejak lulus kuliah itu… sejak dua tahun lalu itu, aku belum pernah bisa menyentuhnya. Aku belum pernah bisa menunjukkan cintaku yang sesungguhnya terhadap Naruto. Aku juga tahu, pernyataan cinta bukanlah dengan hubungan fisik belaka. Aku tahu. Hanya saja… aku bukanlah orang yang akan mengatakan ribuan kata cinta tak bermakna. Juga bukan orang yang akan mengirimkan ratusan buket bunga beserta puisi gombal setiap harinya, hanya untuk menunjukkan rasa cintaku. Sebuah sentuhan cukup untuk menggantikan itu semua. Tapi… jangankan hubungan intim, ciuman kamipun masih bisa dihitung menggunakan jari.

Dari ranjang tempatku duduk, kurasakan ia berubah posisi. Tak lama, kakinya menyusul kakiku di atas karpet merah ini. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang, tepat di sebelahku, dan mungkin tengah menatapku. Bukan lagi mungkin, meski tak kulihat secara langsung, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana tatapannya yang terus saja tertuju padaku saat ini.

"Teme," panggilnya lembut. Ya, 'Teme' memang bukan kata-kata yang manis. Tapi kami memang sudah terlalu terbiasa untuk terus saling memanggil dengan sebutan Teme dan Dobe… ejekan dekil yang telah melekat pada kami selama bertahun-tahun.

Mendengarnya memanggilku, aku hanya membalas,  
"Hn." Tanpa menatap wajahnya sedetikpun. Aku terus saja melanjutkan kegiatanku melepaskan dasi biru tua garis-garis itu, juga membuka kancing-kancing teratas di kemeja putihku.

"Tatap aku, Teme," pintanya. Aku tak mengindahkan permintaan itu. Tanganku berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya. Kusandarkan tanganku di atas lututku. Tapi aku tak menatapnya. Aku tak menatap ke-

"Pandang aku, Sasuke," katanya lagi, kali ini dengan tangan kiri yang berada di daguku. Tangan kiri yang menarikku menoleh padanya, untuk menatap tepat pada kedua mata safirnya.

Kali ini aku tak membalas. Hanya mata kami saja yang terus saling berpandangan. Mengucap kata-kata non verbal. Saling melemparkan obrolan tanpa kata. Lalu kulihat matanya tersenyum …bibirnya juga.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu 'kan?" tanyanya lembut. Aku masih membisu. Dan ia meneruskan, "Suatu saat nanti, Sasuke… aku berjanji."

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang lagi. Mengusir jauh-jauh semua emosiku. Sungguh, aku tak pernah bisa marah pada orang ini…  
"Hn," balasku lagi.

Senyumnya berubah menjadi sebuah cengiran lebar. Aku sungguh suka semua senyum yang pernah ia berikan padaku.

"Kalau gitu, ayo anak mama! Senyuuum!!" serunya sambil tertawa kecil, ditambah dengan jari-jemarinya yang mencubiti dan menarik-narik kedua pipiku… mungkin berusaha untuk mengukir sebuah senyum di bibirku. Ha, apa dia pikir wajahku ini tanah liat?

Aku bergerak maju dan membuatnya jatuh ke atas kasur lagi. Kini aku berada di atas tubuhnya, dengan wajah yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Kutatap mata birunya erat. Sedikit banyak ia terkejut. Apa ia pikir aku akan menyerangnya lagi?

Untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya, sebuah senyum pun mulai terukir di bibirku.

"Apapun katamu, Dobe," balasku sambil tersenyum padanya. Tentu, iapun membalas senyumku.

Akupun mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami. Kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir kami. Dan ia menerima sentuhan itu. Kedua mata biru indah itu tersebunyi baik di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat. Untuk saat ini, sebuah kecupan manis sudah lebih dari cukup. Sebuah kecupan sudah cukup untuk membahagiakanku. Aku tersenyum bahagia hanya untuknya. Aku hidup hanya untuknya. Dan aku percaya… aku percaya pada cintanya.

* * *

_**Receiving love from one person,**_

_**and giving your love to that one person…**_

_**Like a fool, I thought that that person was you.**_

* * *

Lelaki muda yang mengenakan T-shirt oranye ini memandangku tak percaya. Mata birunya melotot ke arahku. Mulutnya sempat ternganga sejenak… sungguh, hanya sejenak.

"KAU SERIUS?!!" serunya keras. Cukup keras, sampai aku bisa yakin semua orang di restoran ini bisa mendengar suara indahnya tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum manis padanya, tanpa mengalihkan mataku dari kedua matanya yang luar biasa.

"Untuk apa kuberikan itu padamu kalau aku hanya main-main, Naruto?" balasku.

Ia tak lagi mempelototiku, tapi masih menatap tak percaya pada benda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna biru tua ditambah dua benda yang membuatnya berteriak tadi. Sepasang cincin perak tanpa mata, tanpa berlian, tetapi berukirkan nama kami berdua di baliknya.

Pemuda pirang ini kembali menatapku, kali ini dengan tatapan resah dan khawatir,  
"T-t-tapi, Sasuke-"

"Tidak ada 'tapi'," kataku, "kalau kau mau, kita tak akan langsung menikah Naruto. Yang penting kita sudah memajukan hubungan kita ke taraf yang lebih tinggi lagi." Dalam otakku, aku mencoba mencari alasan lain yang lebih logis, agar ia tak bisa menolak benda itu. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur panik. Di balik ketenanganku ini, aku sudah terlanjur takut bahwa ia akan menolakku. Aku takut ia tak akan menerima cincin itu. Aku takut ia akan menolak lamara-

"Aku mau, Sasuke," katanya, memotong semua pikiranku. Kulihat ia bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan memutari meja dan memelukku erat. "Mana mungkin aku bisa menolakmu, Teme?!" serunya riang.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Kubalas pelukannya. Tak peduli pandangan aneh yang dilemparkan oleh semua orang di dalam ruangan luas ini. Aku tidak akan peduli pada apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tidak akan. Ini adalah salah satu hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Aku menerima kasih sayang dari Naruto, dan memberikan kasih sayang yang sama. Aku hanya milik Naruto… Dan Naruto hanya milikku. Seharusnya begitu.

* * *

_**It was all a lie.**_

_**It's all a lie.**_

_**Your love was a complete lie.**_

_**This love has hurt me so much,**_

_**Making me this sad,**_

_**Leaving me to cry…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kulihat Naruto duduk di atas kursi, di sisi meja sebuah café. Sebuah café terbuka, dengan meja-meja yang berada di luar ruangan. Kulihat rambut pirangnya sesekali bergerak tertiup angin yang lewat. Jas hitamnya bergantung di sandaran kursi cokelat tua itu. Dasi merah tua itu sudah agak melonggar, tapi masih melengkapi kemeja biru mudanya.

Kalau dalam kondisi biasanya, aku akan berjalan meninggalkan mobil Porsche biru tuaku dan menuju padanya. Menyapanya hangat, duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan meja itu, dan kemudian memesan secangkir cappucino. Lalu menghabiskan jam-jam berikutnya dengan mengobrol bersamanya. Tapi ini bukan kondisi biasanya. Sudah beberapa hari kami jarang bisa mengobrol karena kepadatan aktifitas kami masing-masing. Pekerjaan di Uchiha's Industry beberapa hari ini sellau membuatku pulang lebih larut, hanya untuk mendapatinya telah tertidur di ranjang kami. Sebaliknya, pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah harus pergi mengurusi klien di kantor advokatnya. Katanya, ada kasus baru yang harus ia urus.

Bukan itu saja yang membuat kondisi ini jadi berbeda… kursi itu, kursi yang sangat ingin kutempati itu, telah diduduki oleh seseorang. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang panjang, berkulit putih, dan dengan mata yang hampir tak berpupil. Mungkin mata itu punya pupil yang berwarna pucat, hingga tak begitu bisa terlihat dari mobilku sekarang. Aku tidak tahu pasti… satu hal yang aku tahu pasti, Naruto tertawa begitu ceria pada gadis bergaun putih ungu itu.

Bukan bermaksud cemburu… tapi sejak lulus kuliah tiga tahun lalu, aku tak pernah melihat Naruto tertawa seperti itu… selain di depanku.

Kuambil ponselku yang berwarna hitam. Segera kutekan tombol 2 dalam waktu lama… speed dial untuk nomor orang itu. Sebenarnya tanpa speed dial sekalipun, aku bisa menekan angka-angka itu sendiri, karena angka itu sudah kuhapal mati. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, dan membiarkannya tertawa pada gadis itu lebih lama lagi.

Nada sambung segera terdengar.

Sekali.  
Kulihat Naruto tak bergeming. Masih terus memberikan senyumnya yang berharga pada gadis yang tak kukenal itu.

Dua kali.  
Kini Naruto berhenti mengobrol, ia lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah menjauh dari gadis itu sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

Tiga kali…  
_"Halo?"_ kudengar suaranya sampai ke telingaku.

"Hei, Dobe," panggilku, mencoba bersikap biasa sebisa mungkin.

"_Kenapa, Teme?"_ Mendengar kata itu dari mulutnya, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Memang hanya dia yang bisa membuatku tersenyum.

"Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini," kataku, "proyek hari ini selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa kau bisa sampai di rumah lebih cepat?"

"_Ng,"_ kudengar ia bergumam, ragu. Aku langsung menatap kembali pada lelaki muda berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri sambil memegang ponsel oranye itu. Kulihat ia menoleh sebentar pada gadis itu. Mata mereka bertemu, dan mereka saling melempar senyum. Sejenak, kurasakan hatiku bagai tertusuk jarum. Tapi hanya sejenak itu saja… _"Aku belum bisa pulang. Aku masih ngobrol dengan klien, Teme. Dan setelah ini, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Maaf, ya?"_

Aku terpaku tak percaya. Ya, jarum di hatiku tadi sudah menghilang. Hanya untuk berganti dengan sebuah pisau yang menusuk begitu dalam. Tanpa sadar aku tertunduk menatap dashboard mobilku yang berwarna hitam. Rasanya aku tak mampu menatapnya lebih lama.

…klien?

"…hn," balasku lirih. Aku sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain melihat kemudi mobil di hadapanku seperti orang bodoh.

"_Sekali lagi maaf ya! Kuusahakan agar bisa pulang sebelum jam 7! Tunggu aku di rumah, Teme,"_ katanya, _"I love you!"_

"…hn, love you, too," ucapku lemah. Ya, lemah. Baru kali ini aku merasa begitu sakit saat mengucap maupun mendengar kata itu dari Naruto. Dan hanya dua detik setelahnya, Naruto memutus telpon. Memang kapan aku mengakhiri pembicaraan kami…?

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Kulihat ia kembali ke meja itu dan melanjutkan obrolannya. Dan… ia tersenyum lagi. Tertawa lagi.

Aku terus menatapnya dari jauh dan menghembuskan napas panjang.  
"Klien, ya…?"

* * *

_**You said you'd only love me…**_

_**That you'd protect me…**_

_**Your love was a complete lie…**_

_**You took my entire heart, **_

_**and**_

_**You took my love.**_

_**What is leaving is love…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Aku termenung di ruangan kerjaku. Kusandarkan punggungku di kursiku dan memejamkan mata. Nafas panjang keluar dari paru-paruku. Aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Tapi sejak seminggu lalu… Naruto bersikap sangat aneh. Terlebih semalam. Ia masih mau tidur seranjang denganku, tapi ia bahkan tak membiarkanku menyentuh jemarinya. Jangankan sentuhan, ia tak mau menatapku. Ia terus menghindari tatapanku, juga tak mau berlama-lama ada di ruangan yang sama denganku. Mengatakan ada hal lain yang harus dikerjakan, atau malah berpura-pura tidur. Aku tahu ia pura-pura, karena jarak nafasnya belum teratur. Malah sesekali kurasakan ia membuang nafas panjang. Tadi pagi, pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah tak lagi ada di atas kasur. Bahkan sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan membawa mobilnya sendiri. Tanpa pamit, tanpa pesan.

Ada apa… ada apa sesungguhnya dengannya?

Aku tak bisa konsentrasi pada pekerjaanku. Aku bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruanganku. Pikiran-pikiran tentang Naruto tak bisa berhenti memenuhi otakku. Apa ini… apa ini ada hubungannya dengan 'klien' yang ia temui seminggu lalu? Ataukah-

Handphone-ku berdering.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna hitam itu dari sakuku. Kulihat sebuah nama sang penelpon tertera di sana… nama orang itu.

"Ya, Naruto?" tanyaku segera setelah menekan tombol 'answer'.

Lelaki yang sedang terhubung denganku itu tak langsung menjawab. Aku juga jadi terdiam. Ada apa dengannya? Sikapnya benar-benar beda dari biasanya. Kemana Naruto yang akan langsung berseru senang saat telponnya kuangkat?

Akhirnya kudengar ia membuang napas panjang sebelum berkata,  
"_Maaf, Sasuke."_

Aku mengernyitkan dahi dalam kebingungan. Kubuka lagi mulutku untuk membalas,  
"Maaf kenapa, Naruto?"

Lagi-lagi… lagi-lagi ia tak langsung membalas. Namun saat kudengar lagi suaranya, kalimat inilah yang ia katakan,  
_"Sebaiknya…"_ ada jeda sejenak, _"sebaiknya kita berpisah."_

Aku terpaku. Nafasku tercekat. Rasa-rasanya duniaku jadi gelap tiba-tiba. Dan semua hal berputar di sekelilingku. Membuatku pusing seketika. Aku mencoba menenangkan diri dan menguasai diriku lagi. Setidaknya aku harus menguasai bibir dan lidahku untuk bisa membalas.

"A-a-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"_Aku tidak bisa lagi ada bersamamu."_

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku tercekat. Apa maksudnya ini?!

"Naruto, kenapa-"

"_Aku tidak tahan, Sasuke,"_ katanya, bisa kurasakan getar dan gemuruh dalam suaranya. Apa… apa ia sedang menangis? Tanpa mempedulikan ataupun menunggu jawabanku, lelaki ini terus melanjutkan, _"aku tidak tahan dipandang rendah karena hubungan kita. Aku ingin menjalani hidup yang biasa saja. Aku tidak tahan dianggap seperti sampah oleh orang-orang yang tidak bisa memahami cinta kita. A-aku tidak mampu terus-terusan dihina dan diejek hanya karena aku seorang gay. Aku ingin hidup yang biasa saja, Sasuke. Bukan hidup bagaikan manusia terburuk di dunia seperti sekarang!"_

"Tapi-" lagi-lagi ia memotong kalimatku.

"_Aku mencintai orang lain,"_ ucapnya. Berhasil membuatku membisu. Sukses membuat lidahku serasa dipotong dan tak mampu untuk berbicara sepatah katapun lagi. Tapi ia masih terus melanjutkan…_ "Beberapa waktu lalu aku bertemu lagi dengan Hinata, temanku di sekolah dasar. Saat ini… sudah dua minggu aku menjalin hubungan dengannya."_

Aku hanya berdiri terpaku. Terpaku dan membatu meski kakiku justru terasa begitu lemah, seakan tak mampu untuk menopang berat tubuhku lebih lama lagi. Mulutku juga begitu, tak mampu mengucap apapun lagi.

"…_selamat tinggal, Sasuke."_

Telpon diputus.

Aku membeku.

Setelah itu… entah berapa menit atau malah berapa jam, aku sudah tak mampu untuk menghitung lagi. Yang pasti, segera setelah aku bisa menguasai diriku lagi, kunaiki mobilku dan segera pulang ke rumah. Pulang dan mencari pemuda itu. Tapi… aku pulang hanya untuk mendapati semua barang-barangnya telah tiada.  
Aku sampai ke rumah… hanya untuk mendapati sebuah cincin perak yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas bantalku.

…ia telah pergi. Meninggalkanku.

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

* * *

.

.

.

**Akihito:** Song fic itu dilarang…  
**Megu: **Un… Megu tahu! Tapi… tapi… tapi-  
**Akihito: **Biasanya song fic itu nggak bersambung.  
**Megu:** Yaaah, soalnya kalo dilanjutin ntar kepanjangan! DX  
**Akihito:** Video aslinya 'kan straight… kok bisa ya, kamu bikin versi SasuNaru-nya?  
**Megu:** …CARI IDE ITU NGGAK GAMPANG!!! –digetok Akihito- Waduh! *benjol* Nyuhuhu… kalo kawan pengen spoiler, noh sono, cari videonya… baca terjemahan liriknya… pasti bakal tahu fic ini mau kemana… TT^TT  
**Akihito:** Nggak, nggak. Nggak persis sama video kok.  
**Megu:** Berisik! Diam aja 'napa?! –digetok lagi- Nyuwaaang… TToTT Megu 'kan cuma pengen yang lain tahu gimana lagunyaaah… TToTT

Ya sudahlah, review… kalau nggak keberatan. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:  
**My Neechan… TT___TT Megu minta maaf kalau isi cerita ini sudah melukai Nee… Megu nggak pernah bermaksud… Maafkan Megu…  
I will always wait for you. Megu yakin yang lain juga gitu.

Gomennasai, no Review Replies for now. Tapi Megu ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview.  
Arigatogozaimasu… m(_ _)m

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Naruto bukan punya saya.

* * *

**After Love**

_-Chapter 2-_

* * *

_**The thing called love is a lie.**_

_**The words 'I love you' is also a lie.**_

_**The word 'Forever' is also a lie.**_

_**You left the belief that you would come back…**_

_**Where did you go?**_

_**You're getting further and further away…**_

_**Where did you go?**_

_**What are you doing when I love only you?!**_

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Dalam ruangan yang gelap, aku duduk di sofa dengan mata terpejam. Kusandarkan punggungku ke sofa berwarna cokelat tua ini. Aku tak kunjung membuka mataku. Tak lagi kurasakan sakit di tanganku yang berkali-kali kutinjukan ke tembok karena kekesalanku. Tidak pula kupedulikan peluh yang membasahi tubuh dan kemeja putihku, hasil dari semua amukanku... amarahku.

Telingaku hanya mendengar detak jarum jam. Jarum detik jam yang terus menggema dalam keheningan, bersinkronisasi dengan suara jam di ruangan lainnya. Baru kali ini aku merasa rumah ini sangat sepi… hening, dan kosong. Hampir tanpa suara. Sebenarnya kalau mau, aku bisa saja menyalakan TV dan menyetel volumenya hingga penuh. Atau memutar musik sekeras mungkin. Atau apapun, apapun, yang bisa membuat suara berisik di rumah ini. Tapi bagiku tetap saja hening. Keheningan ini bukan karena tak ada suara TV. Bukan karena tak ada musik yang terdengar. Bukan pula karena malam yang telah melingkupi… tapi karena ketiadaan Naruto.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku membuang napas panjang. Masih dengan mata terpejam, lagi-lagi kurasakan pipiku basah. Lagi-lagi aku menangis. Aku menangis. Sudah beberapa hari aku menangis dan terus menangis. Kadang aku sudah mencoba untuk bertahan, tapi tidak bisa. Air mata terus saja membanjiri pelupuk mataku jika teringat pada nama itu, pada orang itu.

Naruto…

Kupikir kaulah cintaku. Bahkan kupikir kaulah segalanya bagiku. Aku percaya… dulu aku sungguh percaya, kau akan menjadi cinta terakhirku.  
Aku tersenyum, aku bernafas, aku hidup… semuanya hanya untukmu. Kupikir, itulah yang namanya kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang kurasakan hanya saat berada bersamamu. Aku percaya pada cintamu.  
Menerima cinta dari seseorang, dan memberikan cinta pada seseorang itu… seperti pecundang, kupikir orang itu adalah kau.  
Ternyata semuanya bohong. Semuanya bohong. Cintamu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Cinta ini hanya menyakitiku, menyakitiku sampai sebanyak ini. Membuatku sesedih ini… membuatku menangis seperti ini.  
Kau bilang, kau bilang kau hanya mencintaiku… kau bilang kau akan melindungiku… Cintamu hanya bohong belaka. Kau mengambil seluruh hatiku, dan kau mengambil cintaku. Apa yang tertinggal setelah itu?  
Sesuatu yang disebut cinta hanyalah kebohongan. Kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' juga hanya kebohongan. Kata 'selamanya' juga sama…  
Tapi kenapa… kenapa aku masih percaya bahwa kau akan kembali? Kemana kau pergi, Naruto? Kemana? Kau semakin jauh, dan jauh dariku… kemana kau pergi?

Apa… apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau... kalau yang bisa kuperbuat hanyalah mencintaimu, Naruto? Apa?

-

-

-

Enam minggu sudah terlewati. Tanpa ada kabar apapun. Aku tak bisa hanya menunggu. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya bagai orang tak waras. Tapi, jangankan berharap untuk diangkat, ponselnya bahkan tak pernah aktif saat kuhubungi. Aku mencoba mencari Naruto kemanapun, kemanapun aku bisa. Ke kantornya, ke teman-temannya, ke kampung halamannya… tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun. Aku belum bisa menemukan Naruto. Ironisnya, aku juga tak bisa mencarinya pada keluarganya, Naruto tak lagi punya keluarga. Dari yang ia ceritakan padaku, kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal, bahkan sejak aku belum bertemu dengannya. Hanya tinggal satu orang saja yang belum kutanyai… orang itu. Gadis itu. Perempuan yang merebut Naruto dariku.

Aku ragu. Sungguh ragu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku tak mampu berhenti. Akan kucari dia, sekalipun aku harus bertanya pada perempuan itu.  
Ya, orang itu... Hinata Hyuuga.

-

-

-

"N-Naruto-kun?" tanya perempuan itu dengan suara bergetar, mengulangi nama yang baru saja kusebutkan. Tangannya terus saja memegang cangkir milk tea pesanannya itu dengan gemetar. Aku tak tahu ia sengaja atau apa, ia terus saja bicara dengan gaya yang seperti itu. Suara bergetar, kata-kata yang terbata. Ditambah dengan pipi yang terus bersemu merah dan kepala yang menunduk. Kalau bukan untuk Naruto, sudah kutinggal dia sebelum mampu mengucap sepatah katapun.

Perempuan ini masih terdiam sejenak, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Rasa gugup terus saja menyelimutinya.

Apa? Apa dia takut kepadaku? Atau ia berniat untuk membohongiku? Seharusnya ia bisa berbohong dengan lebih baik kalau ia memang mau berbohong. Kuambil sendok dan mulai mengaduk cappucino yang kupesan dengan penuh kekesalan. Bukankah… bukankah kekasihnya sekarang adalah orang yang telah mampu membohongiku selama bertahun-tahun?

"A-a-aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi." Kalimat itu akhirnya terdengar di telingaku. Otomatis aku mengernyitkan dahi. Juga berhenti mengaduk minuman berwarna cokelat muda di dalam cangkir putih itu. Kebohongan apalagi ini?

"A-aku belum b-bertemu Naruto-kun sejak satu setengah bulan lalu. W-waktu itu, Naruto-kun mengurusi kasus tuntutan ke perusahaan a-ayahku," katanya sambil terus menunduk, "t-tapi hanya hari itu saja. Setelah pengadilan, ia mengajakku b-berbincang-bincang sejenak, dan pergi. Hanya waktu itu saja."

Lidahku jadi kelu. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa untuk terus tidak mempercayai gadis ini. Berarti, berarti waktu itu ia tidak… Tunggu, kalimat mana yang sesungguhnya benar?

"Apa…" aku membuka suara, tapi berhenti dan menelan ludah sejenak. Hampir tak mampu berkata, sungguh tak ingin berkata, "apa Naruto adalah kekasihmu?"

"Eh?!" pekiknya terkejut. Kemudian wajahnya merona amat merah dan ia membalas penuh kepanikan, "T-t-ti-tidak mungkin! Tidak! A-a-aku hanya temannya! N-N-Naruto-kun, a, o-orang sepertiku t-tidak mungkin bisa bersamanya!"

Kali ini aku membeku di tempat dudukku. Kini aku paham kalimat Naruto mana yang bohong… dan mana yang benar. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi. Mengutuk diriku yang begitu mudahnya terjebak dalam kebohongan Naruto. Mengutuk diriku yang tak bisa membaca kejujuran dan kebenaran dari lelaki it-

"U-Uchiha-san," panggil perempuan di hadapanku. Aku tersadar dari lamunku dan menatapnya lagi. Nampaknya ia berani menatapku saat ini, dan bahkan memberikanku tatapan memelas penuh permohonan. Aku balas menatapnya tanpa tatapan tajam apapun. Kalau tadi ia menatapku seperti itu, aku sudah pergi meninggalkan café ini. Tapi, kali ini aku tak punya alasan apapun untuk membencinya. Iapun melanjutkan, "K-kalau anda b-bertemu dengan N-Naruto-kun, tolong sampaikan m-maafku. K-kurasa a-a-aku sudah berbuat salah padanya."

Aku bertanya lewat tatapanku. Gadis inipun membalas lagi,

"S-saat mengobrol waktu itu, a-aku memberinya kabar yang t-tidak menyenangkan. S-s-setelah itu, N-Naruto-kun bersikap aneh. Dia t-tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya lagi."

…eh?

"Apa yang kalian obrolkan?" tanyaku, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa penasaran dalam hatiku sebisa mungkin. Hari itu… sejak hari itulah Naruto mulai berubah sikap kepadaku. Apa mungkin perubahan sikapnya ini ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan mereka? Ya, mungkin saja.

Naruto paham benar, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya pergi hanya dengan alasan tak tahan dengan hubungan kami. Naruto juga paham, aku benci pengkhianatan. Yang jadi masalah sekarang, apa sesungguhnya motif Naruto untuk meninggalkanku? Apa alasan Naruto untuk meninggalkanku sampai harus berbohong dan menjadikan gadis ini sebagai alasannya?

"Aku m-memberitahunya kabar tentang teman kami…," ujar Hyuuga, lagi-lagi menghentikan pikiranku yang kembali melanglang buana. Kepala gadis ini tertunduk lagi. Ia meneruskan, "…teman kami yang baru meninggal beberapa bulan lalu… N-Naruto-kun tidak tahu, a-akulah yang memberitahunya."

"…siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

Kali ini gadis Hyuuga ini benar-benar terlihat seperti akan menangis kapan saja. Tapi bibirnya masih menjawab,  
"H-Haruno Sakura."

Aku terhenyak.  
Sakura… nama itu, nama itu terpatri erat dalam ingatanku. Bukan karena aku pernah bertemu dengannya, bukan pula karena aku mengenalnya. Tapi karena perempuan itu… perempuan itu mantan kekasih Naruto di sekolah menengah atas. Naruto sendiri yang menceritakan padaku. Ia memang menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang hubungannya di masa lalu. Termasuk hubungannya dengan Sakura. Juga tentang mereka yang sudah pernah-

"S-Sakura-chan meninggal karena AIDS."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku terpaku. Mataku melebar dalam kejut. Keringat dingin membasahi dahiku, mengalir ke pipiku.

…AIDS?  
…HIV/AIDS?  
Naruto… mungkinkah-

Aku mencoba untuk tidak membuang waktu lagi. Aku segera mengambil handphone dan menelpon Sai, adik sepupu sekaligus wakilku di Uchiha's Industry. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat telponku.

"_Hai, Sasuke," _sapa pemuda itu.

"Sai, aku butuh bantuanmu."

* * *

_**That you would come back…**_

_**That you would come back to me…**_

_**I can't love again.**_

_**Even if you hurt me this much,**_

_**Even if you made me this sad,**_

_**I'm waiting for only you.**_

* * *

"Beberapa waktu lalu, Uzumaki Naruto memang sempat dirawat di sini," ucap dokter lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut yang mulai memutih itu. Ia masih terus duduk di kursinya, menyandarkan siku di atas meja kacanya. Tepat di hadapan meja itu, aku dan Sai duduk menunggu penjelasan darinya. Sebisa mungkin aku menahan rasa kejut dan penasaranku, mencoba untuk tetap berada dalam topeng stoic-ku. Cepat atau lambat, lelaki berumur yang kutahu bernama Jiraiya ini akan segera memberi penjelasan bagiku.

"Hanya sebulan. Dua minggu yang lalu ia kukirim ke rumah sakit temanku di Konoha untuk mendapat perawatan lebih lanjut. Di sana Naruto bisa mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih baik ketimbang di sini."

Aku agak risih mendengarnya memanggil nama kecil Naruto dengan begitu seenaknya. Aku saja butuh tiga tahun penuh untuk bisa memanggilnya langsung seperti itu. Tapi aku menghalau pikiranku ini dan bertanya,  
"Jadi, dok-" tapi pertanyaanku dipotong olehnya.

"Naruto memang positif terkena HIV."

Lagi-lagi aku membeku. Jantungku terasa akan copot saat ini juga. Nafasku jadi sesak seketika. Tanpa melihat sekalipun, aku tahu persis topeng tanpa ekspresi itu sudah terlepas dari wajahku.

Kenapa… kenapa Naruto menyembunyikan ini dariku?

"Awalnya ia datang untuk menanyaiku tentang Haruno Sakura yang sempat dirawat hingga kematiannya di sini. Saat aku tahu mereka sudah pernah berhubungan intim, aku memaksa untuk mengetes darah Naruto, dan… yah, seperti itulah," ujar Jiraiya, kembali memberi penjelasan padaku.

Mulutku terbuka lagi,  
"Perempuan itu yang-"

"Bukan," potongnya lagi. Dahiku berkerut dalam kekesalan. Lelaki bertubuh gempal yang masih mengenakan jas putihnya ini seakan bisa membaca semua pikiranku. Termasuk rasa benci yang tiba-tiba saja muncul terhadap perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura yang kuanggap telah menularkan penyakit terkutuk itu pada Naruto. Tetapi ia malah memotongku. Dan kalimat setelahnya yang keluar dari mulutnya, sukses membuatku lebih terdiam lagi…

"Narutolah yang menularkan HIV pada perempuan itu."

Kedua mata hitamku melebar dalam kejut lagi.  
Ya, Tuhan… sampai kapan aku harus menerima kabar yang mengejutkan seperti ini?  
Sampai kapan kau siksa aku dengan kenyataan-kenyataan ini?

"Sebenarnya penderita penyakit ini tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tapi kasus HIV/AIDS yang berhasil terungkap memang masih sangat langka. Saat kami periksa, seluarga Sakura terbebas dari HIV/AIDS. Jadi, aku mencoba mencari informasi tentang Naruto dari teman-temanku yang pernah menangani kasus ini. Uzumaki Kushina, ibu Naruto, meninggal karena AIDS. Ia bahkan dirawat oleh temanku tadi itu, Tsunade, hingga saat terakhirnya. Jadi besar kemungkinan Naruto membawa penyakit itu dari orang tuanya. Sayangnya, saat itu pengasuh Naruto yang kalau tak salah bernama Umino Iruka, terus merawat Naruto tanpa tahu keadaannya. Bahkan ia membawa anak itu pindah dari Konoha, jauh dari Rumah Sakit Konoha tempat ibunya dirawat. Kesimpulannya... selama ini Naruto hidup tanpa tahu bahwa ia mengidap penyakit ini."

Aku kembali terpaku. Kepandaianku tak punya arti apapun saat ini. Hanya perasaanku saja yang bisa terus berbicara.  
Jadi… jadi Naruto baru mengetahui ini semua saat ia mendengar kabar dari Hinata? Pantas... pantaslah saat itu ia bersikap sedingin itu padaku. Tapi… kenapa Naruto malah menyembunyikan ini semua? Kenapa ia malah pergi meninggalkanku? Kenapa ia tidak memberitahuk-

"Bisa dibilang, hidup selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun dengan penyakit ini adalah keajaiban. Terlebih Naruto sendiri mengaku ia sangat jarang sakit. Ia sungguh tak tahu apa-apa tentang ini."

Ya, Naruto memang hampir tak pernah sakit… tapi, andai lelaki ini pernah melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan Naruto saat ia sedang tak sehat... keadaan Naruto yang sangat tersiksa, bahkan saat ia terkena penyakit ringan semacam flu sekalipun. Setiap kali Naruto sakit… aku terus berdoa agar bisa menggantikan posisinya, agar aku bisa membuatnya sehat dan bisa tersenyum, bukan tersiksa dalam tangis bisunya, bukan terus tersenyum miris dan mencoba menguatkan diri di hadapanku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Uchiha-san. Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanya pria tua itu padaku, kembali menyadarkan aku dari lamunku. Kudapati mata abu-abunya memandang tajam kepadaku, menunjukkan rasa tak suka-nya tanpa ragu. "Kalau bukan dari keluarga Uchiha, aku tidak mungkin membeberkan rahasia pasien ini pada kalian."

Aku membisu selama beberapa detik.  
"…aku kekasihnya," balasku akhirnya, tanpa menatap pada wajahnya sedikitpun.

"Eh…?" rasa kejut tak bisa disembunyikan dari kata-kata Dr. Jiraiya, "…astaga. Jangan-jangan… b-biarkan aku memeriksamu!"

Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku dan memberi kode pada Sai untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Aku berdiri di sana untuk sejenak, lalu menatap pada Jiraiya, tepat di matanya.

"Tidak perlu," kataku, "aku tidak perlu diperiksa. Tenang saja, sekalipun aku mengidap penyakit itu, aku tidak akan menularkannya pada orang lain lagi."

"Tapi-" ia mencoba membantah. Tapi aku tak membiarkannya mengakhiri kalimatnya lagi. Sekalipun ia meneruskan, aku sudah tak mau mendengarkannya lagi.

Aku mulai melangkah meninggalkannya, membiarkan Sai menutup pintu itu di belakangku. Pemuda yang baru saja lulus Universitas itu pun mengikuti langkahku. Kami menelusuri koridor rumah sakit hingga akhirnya sampai ke tempat parkir rumah sakit, tepat di hadapan kedua mobil kami.

"Sasuke," panggilnya dari belakangku, menghentikanku masuk ke dalam mobilku. Dari nada suaranya, nampaknya sedikit banyak iapun khawatir padaku. Aku berbalik, dan memandang pada wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Tanpa ekspresi... ia memang orang yang seperti itu. Saat pertama kali aku mengenalnya bertahun-tahun lalu, ia malah terus memberikan senyuman palsunya padaku. Tapi sesungguhnya, Uchiha Sai adalah orang yang seperti ini. Tak butuh kata-kata ataupun tatapan khawatir bagi Sai untuk membuatku paham bahwa ia mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku hanya membalas tanpa senyum,  
"Jangan khawatir."

Aku lalu meninggalkannya dan membuka pintu mobil. Aku masuk dan duduk, tak menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti dan melihat Sai melakukan hal yang sama di mobilnya sendiri. Aku segera menyalakan mobil dan meninggalkan rumah sakit ini.

Tujuanku satu, Rumah Sakit Konoha.

* * *

_**It was all a lie...**_

_**It's all a lie…**_

_**Our breaking up was all a lie.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Aku menelusuri jalanan Konoha yang ramai. Konoha memang kota yang jauh lebih besar ketimbang Otto, kota tempat tinggal kami. Di sisi jalan ini sekalipun, masih ada beberapa gedung tinggi meski ini adalah bagian pinggir Konoha. Dari info yang kudapat, seharusnya Rumah Sakit Konoha tidak jauh lagi. Kata orang yang kutemui tadi, tinggal melewati dua perempatan lagi, dan berbelok ke sebelah kiri untuk bertemu RS Konoha.

Jalanan masih padat oleh berbagai kendaraan. Orang-orang juga terus berjalan di terotoar yang ada di sisi jalan. Sesekali aku melemparkan pandanganku ke sisi jalan, mencari tahu perempatan yang dimaksudkan. Ya, tikungan pertama akan terlewati sedikit lagi, mobilku bergerak tempat menuju perempatan itu. Lampu-lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna-warni menjadi tandanya.

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Rasanya tak sabar… rasanya sungguh tak sabar untuk cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah sakit itu dan bertemu dengannya… berbicara dengannya. Aku yakin, semua yang dikatakannya saat menelponku itu bohong. Bukan hanya tentang keletihannya menghadapi orang-orang itu… Naruto yang kukenal adalah lelaki dengan hati kuat, yang tak akan bergeming meski dicaci maki sekalipun. Bahkan, kalau mau jujur, malah dia yang akan balik mencaci orang itu. Tentang Hinata sekalipun… itu juga bohong. Jadi semuanya bohong… termasuk berpisahnya kami. Ia tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin benar-benar ingin berpisah dariku.

Kalau aku bisa menerka… dan kalau terkaanku benar, ia menjauh dariku… ia meninggalkanku, karena tak ingin aku ikut terkena penyakitnya. Karena ia tak menginginkan kematianku.

Dasar bodoh.

Aku juga tak mungkin membiarkannya mati. Apalagi menghembuskan napas terakhir sendirian tanpaku. Tidak. Kalau ia mati, akupun akan mati bersamanya. Aku pasti mati menyusulnya.

Dari lampu lalu lintas di sisi kiri jalan perempatan yang kulihat tadi, aku menggerakkan mataku untuk menatap pada orang-orang yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Mengamati orang-orang yang berjalan di atas terotoar itu, juga beberapa orang yang menyebrang saat lampu di jalan yang memotong jalanan tempatku berada sekarang.

Tak lama, aku melihat sosok itu… sesosok lelaki muda yang mengenakan celana panjang hitam, ditambah kemeja putih berlapis sweater merah tua. Lelaki muda berambut pirang yang berjalan pelan dengan tangan yang berada di dalam masing-masing kantung celananya. Lelaki yang, meski tak bisa kulihat dari tempatku sekarang, pastilah memiliki mata berwarna biru indah yang sangat kukagumi… Naruto.

Naruto… benar-benar Naruto... hanya beberapa meter dariku!

"Na-" aku berniat berseru memanggilnya, namun segera terpotong.

Terpotong saat kusadari mobilku berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang hendak menyeberangi jalan. Ternyata lampu di bagian jalanku telah berganti dari hijau menjadi merah. Aku sama sekali tak menyadari itu. Aku pun segera membanting setir dan berbelok ke arah kanan untuk menghindarinya, berhasil.

Untuk sedetik aku menghembuskan napas lega, tapi hanya sedetik. Hanya sedetik.

Kini mobilku berhadapan dengan truk merah besar yang akan berbelok… kurasakan mataku melebar dan tanganku yang membatu. Sama sekali tak sempat untuk berbuat apa-apa. Kusaksikan semuanya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri… bagaikan dalam film yang diputar dengan gerak lambat... moncong mobil biruku yang bersentuhan langsung dengan logam berwarna merah itu. Suara keras menghentak telingaku. Dan setelah itu… gelap.

* * *

_**Because you are my love…**_

_**Because you are my everything…**_

* * *

Ya... gelap.

Aku sungguh tak tahu bagaimana keadaan mobil maupun diriku sendiri sekarang. Saat aku membuka mata, yang kulihat hanyalah gelap, dan hitam. Singkat kata, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Mungkin sesuatu terjadi dengan mata atau sarafku, atau mungkin aku memang terjepit begitu dalam di mobilku hingga tak ada satupun partikel cahaya yang bisa masuk dan menyapaku. Karena kuanggap percuma, akhirnya kubiarkan kelopak mataku terpejam.

Aku berusaha menggerakkan tangan kiriku, tapi tak bisa. Kedua kakikupun begitu. Ada sesuatu yang menindihnya… ataukah memang aku tak mampu lagi menggerakkan tubuhku itu? Aku tidak tahu. Aku pun beralih ke tangan kananku, berusaha bergerak untuk tahu, minimal untuk tahu bagaimana keadaanku sekarang. Dengan gemetar, jemariku meraba-raba, mencoba menghindari logam panas yang menjepit tubuhku. Panas, rasanya amat membakar. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, kurasakan tubuhku basah… basah oleh cairan kental yang hangat… ah, darah...?

Apa... apa aku akan segera mati?

Pada saat yang bersamaan ingin aku menghembuskan napas panjang sekaligus mengejek keadaanku sekarang. Aku tak lagi menggerakkan tanganku. Pasrah. Rasanya sungguh lucu, di koran besok mungkin akan ada header yang berbunyi "Putra Bungsu Uchiha Meninggal Karena Kecelakaan". Direktur Uchiha's Industry yang terkenal sempurna dan perfeksionis itu malah meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas… konyol. Kenapa aku bisa sampai tertabrak? Ah, iya… Naruto.

Naruto…. Bagaimana ia sekarang? Apa ia masih bisa mengenali mobilku? Apa ia sedang terpaku menatap mobilku yang hancur ini, atau-

"…SUKE! SASUKE!!" entah aku yang tak memperhatikan, atau telingaku yang memang baru bisa digunakan lagi, barulah aku mendengar suara itu… suara orang yang amat kucintai. Suara dari orang yang menjadi segalanya bagiku. Dan orang itu… suara itu… memanggilku.

"KAU D…NGAR …KU 'KAN?!! K…UAR DAR… SANA!! KA… MASIH HIDUP 'K…? SASUKE!!"

Padahal Naruto berteriak… tapi aku tak begitu bisa mencerna kalimatnya. Ah, mungkin telingaku memang sudah rusak. Aku memang tak bisa lagi merasakannya, tapi samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara keras... seperti suara tumbukan ke logam. Apa... apa Naruto sedang memukuli mobil ini?

Aku membuka mulutku, berusaha menggerakkan lidahku. Yang kudapatkan hanyalah kegagalan. Aku tak mampu mengucapkan kata apapun, rintihan sekalipun. Apa lidahku memang sudah tak bisa lagi bergerak? Kurasa, otak atau tulang punggungku memang sudah terluka berat. Sebagian saraf-sarafku memang sudah tak berfungsi lagi. Singkat kata, kini tubuhku telah lumpuh.

Namun... aku bisa merasakan ini... detik demi detik, nafasku semakin sesak. Detak jantungku semakin lemah. Kini aku bahkan tak bisa lagi membuka kelopak kedua mataku. Tanganku yang tadinya bisa digerakkan juga sama… berat bagaikan batu. Seolah aku bukan lagi pemilik tubuh ini… ataukah… ataukah memang begitu?

Kalau roh telah dicabut, tubuh ini bukan milikku lagi bukan?

Aku juga masih bisa mendengar suara lelaki itu, tetapi semakin samar juga semakin sayup. Meski sedikit kecewa karena tak bisa mendengar suaranya dengan lebih jelas, sebuah senyum tertoreh di wajahku. Ya, aku tersenyum. Entah seperti apa senyumku sekarang, tapi aku tersenyum. Rasanya bahagia… sungguh bahagia, bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Bisa mendengar ia memanggilku lagi. Memanggil namaku lagi dengan bibirnya itu. Setidaknya aku tahu, aku masih punya tempat di dalam hatinya. Tidak salah 'kan aku menunggu? Penantianku tak sia-sia. Ia masih mencariku… masih menginginkanku… masih… masih mencintaiku.

Meski harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku akan menunggu. Aku akan tetap menunggu. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap menantinya.

Kuucap sebuah sumpah dalam hatiku, sumpah terakhir yang bisa kubuat sebelum akhirnya jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Naruto,  
…kutunggu kau di sana.

* * *

…_**I'll be waiting only for you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**-  
FIN  
-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, if you don't mind.  
**


End file.
